


Deepening The Connection

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kneeling, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: The wives see a picture of something, that sparks ideas in their head. Will the guys go for it?





	Deepening The Connection

Leigh, Rochelle, Lauren, Kristin, and Leighanne were all hanging out before their husbands’ performance at Vegas that night. The five guys were participating in a handprint memorialization ceremony, and asked their wives to stay behind, thinking it would be a quick thing. The wives agreed, having missed hanging out with each other. 

“God I can’t believe it’s been 5 years married to Nick, and Odin turns 3 next week” Lauren smiled, twisting her wedding band. 

“I know! You two are perfect for each other, and Odin is the perfect blend of the two of you!” Kristin agreed, leaning over to give Lauren a hug. 

The five continued reminiscing, before Leighanne got on her phone, and started scrolling through social media. She came across a couple videos from the ceremony, and she smiled softly. 

“Come here ladies, let’s see our boys get their hands covered in cement” she beckoned them over, and the girls happily watched their husbands get on their knees to push their hands in the cement. Kristin groaned softly at the image of Kevin on his knees, and she had to fake a cough, to try and cover her groan. She looked over at Rochelle who smirked, telling her that  she failed  at the cover. 

“Can’t believe we are almost at the end of this Vegas run! It’s been so amazing for our boys, and I cannot wait for the tour to start. Really want to get back to Europe” Leigh sat back on the couch, looking oddly at Rochelle and Kristin. 

“Ro, Kris, what’s going on?” Lauren asked, also noticing the same thing Leigh had. 

“Oh nothing, Kris just had an interesting reaction to the videos Leighanne just showed us” Kristin glared at the younger woman. 

“Okay Kristin, what’s running through that head of yours” Leighanne asked, and she turned bright red. 

“The image of Kevin on his knees, put ideas in my head. I groaned, and tried to cover it with a cough, and Rochelle caught me” Kristin whined softly, the image of Kevin on his knees still playing with her. 

The four other ladies looked at each other, before going back to  rewatch  the video, and they all groaned themselves. They now had the same ideas in their head that Kristin had in hers. Kristin smirked at her sister wives, as they lightly glared at her. 

“I hate you Kris” Leigh whimpered, the image of Howie on his knees, looking up at her, now in her brain as well. 

“Hey, I didn’t tell you all to  rewatch  the video, that’s on you guys. But the idea of having our husbands on their knees in front of us” Kristin groaned happily. 

“What the hell do we do now?” Lauren asked, as she thought about Nick on his knees in front of  her,  sucking on her strap on dildo. 

The five ladies sat and thought, the images running through their head. They knew that they didn’t have a lot of time between everything going on, but they thought that they could maybe get a couple days together, to have their husbands on their knees in front of them. 

“Why don’t we spend Sunday night to Wednesday morning together next week, and rent a large cabin, and bring the boys up there, but not tell them anything until they get there” Rochelle suggested, and the ladies eyes lit up, liking the suggestion. Rochelle quickly got on her phone, and secured a rental. 

“Okay, that’s done. Let’s get through the next couple days, not alarm the boys. We can just drive to the cabin right after they are done, since the guys usually are awake for a few hours after a performance” Leigh shook her head, remembering how many times Howie had called her at 4am, a little ball of energy. 

The next two days passed as normal, the ladies all planning while the guys were doing stuff for promo and other things. They would not know what hit them once they came off the stage on Sunday night. After saying goodbye to the fans, telling them they would be back on Wednesday, the guys jogged off the stage, and got street clothes back on. None of them noticed their wives creeping behind them, and waiting for them to come back out. 

“Trust me baby” Lauren whispered, as she tied a blindfold around Nick’s eyes as he opened the dressing room door, fully dressed. Nick shook, but nodded. The same scenario was going on in the other four rooms, and the girls all smiled at each other, as they led their husbands to their cars. 

An hour later, the guys were led into the cabin, and pushed to their knees. The ladies all looked at each other, biting back groans at the image in front of them. They told the guys to take off their blindfolds and watched as they blinked in the low light, before looking at their wives. 

“This is even more perfect than what I thought” Leighanne smirked at her sister wives, before looking down at Brian. The guys were confused as hell, but knew that their wives had something up their sleeves. 

“Do the five of you remember two days ago, the handprint ceremony you five did?” Rochelle asked, as the five ladies started to circle their husbands. 

“Yes, we do Rochelle” AJ responded, and Rochelle smiled. 

“The image of you five on your knees sparked something in all of us. We want you five, submitting to us, for the next two days. We all have had sex with each other in the last twenty-five years, so you five will serve all of  us,  at some point. How does that sound?” Leigh looked at Howie, staring down at him. 

The guys all looked at each other, before groaning lightly. They knew what the wives wanted now, and they couldn’t say that the idea hadn’t floated through their heads a time or two. Most of them had explored their sub sides while with their wives, but never had gone completely under. 

“May we speak for a moment together, and then we will let you know our decision” Kevin looked up at Kristin, who nodded. The five guys shuffled over to each other, still on their knees, and talked for a minute or two, before they all got back in front of their respective wives. 

“We will do it. The idea of being under you five, and staying with each other, is amazing. What do you want us to do?” Nick looked up at Lauren, who smiled softly. 

“Ladies, let’s get our cocks out, let them see what they will become very familiar with” Rochelle beckoned the others, who all went into the bedroom to wrap their strap  ons  around them. They walked back out to see the guys waiting obediently on their knees. Five pairs of eyes widened, as their wives came back to stand in front of them. 

Rochelle’s, Kristin’s, and Leighanne’s were the thickest of the five, while Lauren and Leigh had the longer ones. The five women looked at each other, before looking down at their husbands, who were licking their  lips.  They smirked, and snorted. 

“Suck” five voices commanded, and the guys wrapped their lips around their wives’ dildos, sucking, looking up at them, as the women all put their hands in their husband’s hair. 

“Fuck!” Rochelle whimpered out, as AJ went further down her cock, and Lauren groaned seeing Nick bobbing up and down on her dildo. 

The next ten minutes were spent with the guys sucking on their wives, before they each pulled them off, and told them to strip, and go to their hands and knees. Nick, Brian, Kevin, AJ, and Howie all hastened to obey, and they were soon in a line, naked, and waiting to see what their wives would do next. 

Five sets of hands rubbed five asses, and pried their husband’s ass cheeks apart. Leighanne, Leigh, and Kristin opted to use their fingers and lube, while Rochelle and Lauren rimmed their husbands, to get their holes widened for their cocks. Rochelle ended up using a bit of lube and her fingers as well, since she had the thickest cock of all five. The guys whimpered and whined as they were prepped, but excited to feel their wives’ cocks in their holes. 

“Shit!” Leighanne exclaimed, as she slid into Brian, who groaned loudly, a reaction mirrored by his brothers. 

“Move please Leigh” Howie whimpered, and whined when Leigh slapped his ass. 

“I am in charge here, not you” Leigh growled in his ear, and Howie nodded, lowering his head. Nick, Brian, AJ, and Kevin realized that they had given up all control to their wives, and they loved it. 

Lauren, Rochelle, Leighanne, Kristin, and Leigh started going in and out of their husbands’ holes, fucking them slowly. They all saw that their husband’s cocks were hard and leaking pre steadily. After a little bit of fucking their husbands, they pulled out, much to the Boys’ displeasure. After a few minutes of speaking, the wives stood back in front of their husbands. 

“Before you five eat us out, we are having you get off yourselves, we don’t want to deal with it tonight. Nick, you and Kevin are 69’ing, while Howie, you are going to suck on AJ’s cock, and Brian is going to have his cock in your ass, while stroking you off” Lauren smirked at the guys, who groaned loudly, nodding softly. 

“Get in position now!” Kristin commanded, Kevin laid down, and Nick’s cock soon came into view. Rochelle sat down next to them, and gave the commands for them to suck fast or slow, the oldest and youngest obeying her. 

AJ stood up, Howie shuffled over, and knelt down in front of his best friend, eyeing his cock. Leighanne and Kristin circled them, and told them what to do, Howie licking on AJ’s cock. He soon felt Brian’s cock poke his entrance, and knew he was more than wide enough to fit Brian’s cock. He  groaned around  AJ’s cock, feeling Brian’s hand wrap around his own cock. 

 Kristin and Leighanne kept an eye on the trio, while Rochelle had the other two in hand. Lauren and Leigh sat back and watched the scene, fingering themselves. The wives were so beyond happy with how this was going. They were all leaking, and ready to have their husbands eating them out. 

“Please tell me that they are all close, I need to be cleaned” Lauren whimpered out, and Rochelle nodded. 

“You five know you can’t let go without our command, right?” Leighanne asked, and the five guys raised their thumbs up in  acknowledgment . 

“Cum” five voices commanded, five minutes later, and all was heard was groans and whimpers, as Howie, Nick, and Kevin swallowed, while Brian let go into Howie, AJ letting go into Howie as well, while Howie let go all over the floor. 

“Get your asses over here, and eat us out, now!” Leigh commanded, and the guys all nodded, going to their wives and bending their heads down, licking and sucking on their folds. 

They were spurred on by the whines and whimpers their wives were emitting, the five boys quickly cleaning their wives up, smiling when they came crying their names out. 

“What do you boys think about this?” Leighanne looked down at the guys, who had  gone  back to their knees, after their wives had come down from their highs. 

“Damn I love this!” Howie exclaimed, as his brothers nodded. The wives grinned happily, and rubbed their husband’s hair. 

“Can we do more of  this?  I really love submitting to you, and being with my brothers and sister in laws is amazing” Nick looked up at Lauren, who looked at the other wives. 

“If you guys want, we can do more of it, maybe do it for an extended period after the tour is over?” Rochelle suggested, and the guys all nodded. 

The wives spent the next two days dominating their husbands, getting to bed with each of them, the guys happily following their commands. By Tuesday night, they were all saddened to leave the next day, but the promise of doing it again soon, soothed the sadness. The ten had found another way to connect even deeper, and they knew that while things may have changed, their journey had not, and they knew that life would keep them together, for many years to come. 


End file.
